teafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SpikeToronto/Archive 2
}}|class="toclimit- }"}} | __TOC__ |} __NOWYSIWYG__ London wiki: Achievement Badges How do I switch on the badges for the London wiki? (www.london.wikia.com) Jackiespeel 16:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Jackie! To turn on badges at the London Wiki, go to . Scroll down to Achievements. Enable it. Afterwards, you may wish to go to . You might also want to read Help:Achievements. Good luck! — SpikeToronto 17:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be useful if the 'enabled' and 'disabled' buttons came up with a momentary 'You've done it' indicator (and there was a more obvious link from elsewhere') - as a general feature (for us 'not particularly techies'). Jackiespeel 21:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::As it is I am not certain if I have done it, or it has to wait for the next 'daily update' to become operational. ::Will consider changing badges when I have persuaded a few more people to join in (I have left messages on a few WP etc sports pages for starters). Jackiespeel 21:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi Jackie! I’m not entirely sure it got activated. Unless Wikia has changed things — and they very well may have — I didn’t see an entry in either w:c:london:Special:RecentChanges or w:c:london:Special:Log. Let me know if nothing has appeared by tomorrow. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 23:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Can you try please? Jackiespeel 12:48, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, I cannot. You have to be an Administrator. — SpikeToronto 13:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Jackie, you might be interested in this blog for both the London and Tea wikis → User blog:Trellar/Achievements Unlocked. — SpikeToronto 06:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Next question - why isn't the 'wanted pages list' updating itself? Another 'thing that will catch up with itself' at some point? Jackiespeel 11:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Forum:How often is Special:WantedPages refreshed? at Community Central might help. Or Forum:Updating 'wanted articles' list also at Community Central. :) A very wise person posted the latter query. ;) — SpikeToronto 18:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC) List of tea companies Did I do something to make the list 'disappear'? Jackiespeel 13:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The vanishing page reappeared after I went into edit mode and out again. Jackiespeel 15:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :This is a caching issue that occurs sometimes (more frequently at Wikia than at Wikipedia). There are two ways to update the cache: Try pressing Ctrl-F5; or Enter editing mode, then save (i.e., publish) without actually making any changes. Hope this helps! — SpikeToronto 06:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) As I said in a discussion elsewhere, having skewed the wikitea main page - it might be useful to have a 'troubleshooting guide' covering such things - the equivalent of the list in manuals for equipment which start 'My machine does not work' to which the first answers are 'Check that it is plugged in/switched on.' Jackiespeel 09:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Bubble tea The stuff exists - WP has an article - and I was giving the IP the opportunity to develop an article. Jackiespeel 15:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I know the stuff exists. There’s bubble tea “bar” upstairs of my favorite sushi place. :) But, just based on my experience reviewing thousands of edits at Wikipedia as a recent changes patroller, it looked like a “test edit” more than anything else. S/he can always come back and try again. It’s just very odd/unusual/rare to leave a blank page in the main article namespace. I do not really know any other way to deal with edits like that other than the way we’ve always dealt with them at WP. Notice I did not block the person, because I allowed for the possibility of an error and did not want to “bite the newbie”. (Although, in the end, I may have inadvertently done just that.) Also, I had a feeling from your talkpage comment that you were generously giving the contributor the chance to come back. — SpikeToronto 22:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) MessageWall poll You forum post would probably be better as a user blog. Move it to a user blog and I'll transclude it into the main page somehow. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9 Nov 2011 5:43 PM Pacific :I went back and forth on whether or not it should be a blog. In the end I figured since it wasn’t my musings and impacted the wiki as a whole I should make it a forum. Oh well. At least I learned how to make a whole new sub-forum. — SpikeToronto 01:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :UPDATE: Done. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 09:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Herbal tea + Wanted pages The 'herbal tea' was on the wanted pages list, so was trying to redirect it where it belonged. Why are there some entries on the wpl which are blue? Jackiespeel 19:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The redirect did not work. It redirected to itself, so it went nowhere. My edit summary said as much (at least I think it did :) ). Self-redirects get placed by the system on the list, which was where I found it. The only way to fix a self-redirect is to delete it, or figure out where it should go and fix it. I now see what the problem is: the page entitled “Herbal T'ea” should be “Herbal '''t'ea”, with the second word not capitalized (since it is not a tradename or proper noun). I’ll go and fix it now. As for the blue wanted pages, I think there are two possibilities: (1) the wanted page has been created and so now is blue, but the wanted pages list has yet to update (the job queue can take days to clear); or (2) the wanted page is wanted because it does not exist, and it does not exist because it has been deleted very recently, and the job queue has not cleared and turned the link red. I think #1 is more likely. Thanks! — '''SpikeToronto 07:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: I have renamed “Herbal T'ea” to “Herbal '''t'ea”, with redirects left behind at Herbal Tea and Talk:Herbal Tea. — '''SpikeToronto 07:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) IP addresses And I just deleted another one - but given that 'some' IPs here are being useful, it probably is not practical to block all anonymous contributors (and I have occasionally not signed in on other wikis for minor changes etc). What else could be done with such persons (apart from finding ways of banishing nuisances to the theoretical anti-Wikipedia which is a Hobbesean war of all against all)? Jackiespeel 16:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :The “History of tea in Japan” article was clearly vandalism, and you were correct to delete the page. As for blocking IPs, you should look carefuly at the blocks that I have applied. They are almost always short-term, and are generally softblocks. The usual block for a first occurence of vandalism is 31 hours. (Odd number; don’t know why it’s used; 24 could be used instead.) Then the anonymous editor is free to edit again, hopefully not disruptively. Also, the softblock nature of the block means that the anonymous editor can always create an account and resume editing immediately: account creation is not blocked. While it is true that “some IPs are being useful”, the ones being short-term blocked are not being useful, they are being disruptive. The only message that can be taken from that is that helpful IP-only editors are welcome, while disruptive IP-only editors are not. I do not understand why you think that at anytime I have suggested blocking “all anonymous contributors”. — SpikeToronto 06:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I was not suggesting a general block either - but some wikis (eg Wikinfo, Ganfyd, and (UK) Your Archives) do block all anonymous editing. Has any analysis of 'inappropriate and unhelpful editing by wiki' been done? ::If someone wished to do a wiki equivalent of Eleanor Hibbert it would be feasible but require much planning and consideration of language use etc. Jackiespeel 17:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You’re right that some wikis block IP-only editors entirely, while other wikis (e.g., the RuneScape Wiki) would hardly exist without them. Globally preventing IP-only editing is considered to run contrary to the wiki ethos. Jimmy Wales — Wikipedia’s founder — has often stated that he considers blanket blocking of anonymous editors to be anathema to the wiki movement. Also, there was an analysis done at Wikipedia awhile back that supported the hypothesis that anonymous editors more often than not edit constructively, as opposed to disruptively. Your mention of Eleanor Hibbert is covered by a wiki’s sockpuppet policy. As regards blocks placed by me on IPs, you might want to read about the mechanics of soft blocks and school blocks: They are the least intrusive, medium- to long-term block for an IP address. That is why when a block of an IP address longer than just a few days is required, it is usually only appropriate to apply soft/school blocks. Hard blocks are proscribed by policy for IPs. They are only to be used on registered accounts. If I have inadvertently applied a hard block to an IP address, please let me know so that I can rectify it. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 15:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Eleanor Hibbert (for anyone curious about her) can be found on WP; and like 'a number of other authors' used different names for different categories of work - and such activities (eg for main interest and hobbies) are unlikely to ever be an issue. Ganfyd is a medical wiki so has some justification in knowing who its contributors are (and equivalent other wikis). Two library systems I use are regularly blocked by WP - and 'why sign in for merely correcting a typo' ... but this is straying somewhat far from tea. Jackiespeel 22:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::You sign in merely to correct a typo in order to protect your privacy. With your IP address someone can trace you. When logged in, one’s IP address is hidden. — SpikeToronto 22:49, December 6, 2011 (UTC) There are a number of cases where 'many people' can be using one IP, and not just libraries - and WP is noted for having near permanent blocks on some IPs (and I have had to request to be allowed to edit after signing in on one library IP). 'Negative editing' (as distinct from 'fingers in a twist' and 'attempted humour') will occur on many wikis whatever action is taken, and some will be more prone to such activities than others (WP because it is the best known, Conservapedia 'for other reasons' etc). If someone really wants to use two wiki-names they will arrange it (eg for 'writing respectable articles' and 'writing for fanfic-type wikis') - but if they abide by the rules they are not an issue. Is there a site in the wikiverse where ;the philosopy and practicalities of writing therein' can be discussed? Jackiespeel 10:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Coffee: changed link — why? I had created a couple of links on the Coffee page, one to the Coffee Wiki main page, which I thought was appropriate. You made a copy edit, which sent the link, not to the Coffee Wiki main page, but to the "Wiki Activity" page. I'm curious why... this seems less appropriate to me. -- BruceG 12:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :It goes to the WikiActivity page for you because of the settings in . Go to , select the Misc tab, then under My home, un'tick ''Disable my redirect to Wiki Activity. — '''SpikeToronto 04:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I've changed it for myself. But most people aren't going to know about this choice — I've been an editor on Wikia Wikis for about five years, and didn't know about this option. My original question still holds — what was wrong with the link the way I originally set it up? -- BruceG 11:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::What is needed on Wikia central somewhere is the equivalent of the troubleshooting guide/quick reference found in most equipment manuals. Jackiespeel 21:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Jackie: I could not agree with you more! In fact, I think that a wiki manual should be automatically “deposited” into the Project namespace of every wiki at its moment of creation. (I know a certain number of help pages are thus created, but we need more!) Bruce: Interesting comment. At my home wiki here at Wikia, I know of no one who has not turned off, in , the redirect to from the homepage: Exactly the opposite experience to yours! I also note that it is frequently suggested in the Community Central forums, and is often a subject of debate with Staff who seem to be the only people who believe there is some merit to the current, default redirect. But, since we want 100% of those clicking on the link to be taken to the Coffee Wiki’s mainpage and not to WikiActivity, I’ll be sure and change the link, unless you have already done so (per WP:BOLD and WP:BRD). Thanks! — SpikeToronto 14:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks for restoring the original link. I didn't because I was waiting for a response from you, perhaps explaining why you changed it in the first place. You say, At my home wiki here at Wikia, I know of no one who has not turned off, in , the redirect to from the homepage: Exactly the opposite experience to yours! I think the difference is that your home Wiki probably has mostly people who have delved into the machinery on Wikia more deeply than I have. I normally only go onto the Community Central forums when I have a specific problem I am trying to solve. -- BruceG 11:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts were something along the lines of Forum:Trouble shooting Guide - and I have mentioned it in other contexts variously. Jackiespeel 21:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Templates on the wanted pages list There seem to be 'a number of them': how should they be 'improved off the list'? Jackiespeel 17:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::These are mostly templates you can simply copy from Wikipedia. I just did a couple (though I hadn't realized that I wasn't logged in, so it doesn't show me as the editor responsible) and they are no longer wanted. -- BruceG 00:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I was curious (and if it was merely copy and paste I would have done them). Jackiespeel 10:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, it generally is merely copy and paste. The only thing is that sometimes when you copy one, it calls upon another, so one red link may require a number of copy-and-paste operations. -- BruceG 14:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You might want to consider first checking at the Admin Tools Wiki (ATW) before taking them from Wikipedia. At ATW, we’ve already brought over tens of hundreds of templates from Wikipedia and adapted them for use here at Wikia. In many cases, the only thing you would have to do after ' ' is change occurences of Admin Tools Wiki to WikiTea. Finally, Bruce’s comment about how a newly imported template can, in turn, call on other templates and thereby generate even more red links is, unfortunatley, 100% correct. :( — SpikeToronto 12:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Neeps, tatties, & the Toronto Wiki (or potatoes) and a few scattered bits of Robbie Burns (Auld Lang Syne and Wee Mousie) are most of the Scottish variant of English that those south of the border know about. The Toronto Wiki does need a bit of looking after (but I have never been west of Glasgow/Cardiff/Totnes). Jackiespeel 21:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ha! You have me laughing! :D I did some checking over there, and the Founder hasn’t edited since 2005 (total edits: 16). The Adopter hasn’t edited since March 2011, but he had more or less stopped in September 2010 (total edits: 132). There are no other sysops there. I do see what you mean, though. A number of Toronto-based, IP-only editors use the site to advertise their wares. Whenever you come across stuff like that on any wiki on which you are not an Administrator, just go to the Vandalism and Spam Task Force (VSTF) wiki and report the spam pages to be deleted there. When I have a moment, I will flag some of those pages for deletion with and report them to VSTF. (The delete flag alone will not be sufficient since it only alerts the local sysops who, as discussed, are not available.). Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Will mention it - but if you know 'The proverbial someone' pass it on (and http://www.wikito.org/Main_Page seems to be not much better). Jackiespeel 21:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey Jackie! I went and looked at that other wiki — http://www.wikito.org/ — and it is not a Wikia wiki. My first clue was that when I surfed over to it, it is in Monobook and not in Oasis. (You may not have noticed this since you work in Monobook, no? Alas, that means you don’t see all the cosmetic changes that are made to WikiTea. :( ) I tried to figure out who was the host for http://www.wikito.org/, but could not. The only thing I am certain of — not death and taxes certainty, mind you — is that it is not a Wikia site. — SpikeToronto 21:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I was making a general comment on both wikis - and there is a non-wikia Tea wiki which is of limited use as well. Will look into the other website. Jackiespeel 13:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia, of course, has no monopoly on wikis. So that there is a non-Wikia Toronto wiki as well as one on Wikia should be no surprise. One big problem I find is that there are so many wikis on Wikia that I have no clue as to whether there is one on many of my interests. One can try putting http://xxxxxxxxx.wikia.com into a browser window, of course, with xxxxxxxxx replaced by whatever you're hunting for, but I would not have thought to use "currenc''ies" for the Currency Wiki if I hadn't just run across a link to it on the Wikians page on Community Central. I '''did' discover the Sausage Wiki that way — though as it turned out it was totally moribund until I took it over. There were all of four pages on the whole Wiki, and three of them were really nonsense! -- BruceG 16:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) There were only 7 pages (if I remember correctly) when I came across the wikia Tea wiki; from the various commentaries on Wikia central it seems there is a certain amount of duplication of wikia wikis - at least some of it due to people thinking of different terms for the same thing. At some time enough people will get sufficiently bored with the situation to set up a 'grand amalgamation and redirect process.' Jackiespeel 17:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: We miss you! Hello! I'll be back as soon as I get some internet, right now I'm at the library. I miss you guys too!--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 00:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Template:Website Are you planning to reorganze the other templates I put on, as you did with Template:Website, to put the documentation in a separate file? Right now, that one seems to be the "odd man out" as to style. -- BruceG 12:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm. They should all have the documentation in separate files and then be transcluded using . That’s the wiki and the Wikia norm. I did not realize that that was not the case here at WikiTea. Are you sure that the other templates on this wiki are not set up like that? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 12:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm only sure about the templates that I'' set up. And I did not use the Documentation template on any of them, mainly because I really did not understand how to use it. (And, in fact, this is also true on the several wikis I am admin on, as well.) -- BruceG 14:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I can help you with that! Take a look at Template:Documentation. It explains there how the Wikia documentation sub-system works. If you have any questions afterwards, you can post them to the talkpage there: Template talk:Documentation. I’ll answer them there rather than here so if someone in future has the same questions, they’ll be in place near to . Thanks! — SpikeToronto 14:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll just stick to creating the articles :) Jackiespeel 22:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::) — SpikeToronto 01:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::What I prefer doing. Jackiespeel 10:27, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Documentation Did I do the thing right for Template:Wikilink? Before I go to do it on the other templates I created here, I need to make certain this is right. I tried to copy what you did on Template:Website though there are things like Template:T and that I have never used before, so I want to know if I worked them correctly. -- BruceG 02:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I’ll take a look. By the way, , , are templates that let you refer to templates without having the wiki system actually apply the template to which you are referring. and are essentially the same, with the latter one using a code-like font saving you the hassle of having to wrap your use of in tags. — SpikeToronto 01:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: I took a look at Template:Wikilink/doc and you did a great job. I made some changes to it. Also, the template should be renamed. It is not for creating a wikilink: It is for creating a very specific ''inter''wiki link to Wikipedia. We should rename it Template:WPlink, or something along those lines. We just have to be sure when renaming it to leave a redirect behind so that all current uses of the template would not be broken (just a box to check). And, we need to make sure that all subpages get renamed/moved along with it (another box to check!). Thanks! — SpikeToronto 11:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose that renaming it Template:WPlink is OK. I had originally, on other wikis I maintain, called it Template:Wikipedia reference, which I decided was frightfully long to keep typing. -- BruceG 13:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Examples: Without parameters The following examples illustrate how to refer to a template using curly brackets and not have that template actually be applied on the page. No parameters are given. Template:MediaWiki is our example. Template:T ;produces … '''N.B. The pointy brackets are not actually input. That is how Template:T indicates a parameter. Template:Tl ;produces … Template:Tlx ;produces … Examples: With parameters The following examples illustrate how to refer to a template using curly brackets and not have that template actually be applied on the page. Parameters are given. Template:MediaWiki is our example. Template:T ;produces … Template:Tl ;produces … N.B. As the example illustrates, Template:Tl does not take parameters. The parameter used had no effect. Template:Tlx ;produces … N.B. As the above example illustrates, Template:Tlx does take parameters. But, they are not displayed as variables in the way that they are with Template:T. To achieve this, wrap each parameter in tags. For example, ;produces … Templates: T, Tl, etc. I've found that if I want to refer to a template without invoking it, I can simply use the and tags, so I never needed to use those T, Tl, Tlx, etc. templates. It's a whole lot easier that way, I think. -- BruceG 01:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Firstly, you responded way too quickly. As I said in the edit summary, it was only a draft. There were a lot of errors in that text above, so you should re-read it. Secondly, it is actually a lot more work to use tags, once you get the hang of the t-family of templates. Finally, if you want to refer to a template using square brackets instead of curly brackets, you just need a colon (:) instead of tags. For example, to refer to the template with square brackets, you would type: Template:MediaWiki. See the extra colon in front of the word Template? :) — SpikeToronto 02:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::On the one hand, your remark about the colon was appreciated. That one, if I ever knew it, I'd forgotten. I knew I could use the colon that way with '''''Category pages, but not Template pages. On the other hand, I don't think I would agree with your remark that "it is actually a lot more work to use tags, once you get the hang of the t-family of templates." You seem to use three different templates, and you have produced subtle differences that I had to look three times to see, so I'd never be sure which of those three I'd want to use. And I already know how to use and while there's a learning curve to using the t-family. Also you seem to sometimes use and in places where I might simply use and as well, and it seems that you're using five different tools where I might use one. -- BruceG 02:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You base your decision on a learning curve?! If we all made decisions that way, we’d never advance as a society. :) I only discussed all three of them because you asked about all three of them. I myself only ever use Template:Tlx, if it’s available on the wiki. Here is a perfect example of how it is easier: Suppose you are writing text providing instructions to readers. In them, you wish to indicate that, if a significant/substantial proportion of the text is from Wikipedia, editors are to indicate such by placing at the top of the references section, where page name is the name of the page at Wikipedia from which the text was drawn. It took a total of 31 keystrokes to type that. Using tags, it takes 80+ keystrokes to render exactly the same result: Compare: # versus # They look identical, but a vastly different number of keystrokes were required to generate them.† — SpikeToronto 03:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) †To see the keystrokes that were required for either or both, just have a look at the wikitext for this section by clicking here. Probably, I would write , which falls in between your examples as to number of keystrokes. It doesn't quite duplicate what you did, but I certainly would not have put in the tags, (for one thing, I haven't the faintest clue what they do!) so at the very least you put in 13 keystrokes that I never would have, even if I intended to put in the link, as you did. You say you never use Template:T or Template:Tl; only Template:Tlx. But in fact the template you used to replace my earlier one used Template:T, which was what led to this discussion in the first place. One thing that, I think, differentiates the way I think from the way you do was exemplified by your comment that "You base your decision on a learning curve?! If we all made decisions that way, we’d never advance as a society." Yes, I do feel that if there are two ways to do something, one of which I already know how to do and one of which would require a long learning curve, I'll go with the former. That way, I get more done, because in the time it takes to learn the material needed to do it the second way, I would complete the task and move on to the next one. Case in point: I spent 30+ years as a programmer, probably 90% of the work being done in FORTRAN. If I want to create a program to run on my home computer, I guess most people would advise me to learn a new, more modern language such as Perl or C++, and download a compiler for that one. In fact, I found a FORTRAN compiler that works on a Windows-based PC, downloaded it, and use it — even for some jobs where FORTRAN is not the optimal language. Result: The job gets done before I'd even lern enough Perl, say, to begin writing a single line of code! -- BruceG 12:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :The tags make the text look like code, as opposed to regular text. On the other point, if you see in a document I’ve worked on, it usually means I’ve copied/imported it from somewhere else. Or, the wiki did not have at the time I was working on it. (Template:T at one point was the only one on Wikia wikis.) Finally, there is no long learning curve regarding the t-family of templates. And you know that since you mastered in short order writing Template:Wikilink/doc! The rest of the discussion re: programming languages, etc., does not really apply. — SpikeToronto 12:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I did not "master in short order" writing Template:Wikilink/doc as you put it! I simply copied what you did in Template:Website/doc, without understanding it, which is not the same as mastering it. -- BruceG 12:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, and I spotted one error in your description, which I fixed: you never mentioned the pipe character needed in the first option; only put it in the example. -- BruceG 13:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I knew I left the pipe out of the description. I hadn’t decided yet how to deal with it. — SpikeToronto 13:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) P.S. There’s some other outstanding stuff for you here on this talkpage: here and here. :) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 13:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.js/localTimeComments.js I note that on H&SS and here, you have created a page entitled MediaWiki:Common.js/localTimeComments.js which displays comments in local time, according to its billing. Should this pave be included on all Wikis? (I don't understand JavaScript, so it might as well be Greek to me, except for the comments!) -- BruceG 02:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :That script, while working perfectly in Wikia’s default skin, Oasis, is not working in Monobook. So, I disabled it at all three wikis on which it had been installed. The way it works is, on rendered pages, it displays the time of comments, etc., in your local time, as you correctly surmised. Some of us have been after Wikia to make this an option that users can select from Special:Preferences, but to no avail. Not a high priority. Once it's working, I’m going to suggest to the fellow writing it that he submit it to the dev wiki so that it can be used across Wikia. — SpikeToronto 03:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Up in the previous note, this section was mentioned in your response as outstanding business for me. I read this section but did not respond because the implication was that it was not terribly important, and I have better things to do with my time, so I might as well wait to see if it is implemented across Wikia. -- BruceG 01:04, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::You don’t have to be rude: “I have better things to do with my time.” A simple “Got it” or “Thanks for the info” would’ve sufficed to let the other person know that you were satisfied with his/her response to your query. — SpikeToronto 06:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Getting templates right The reason I want to make sure I get all these templates right is I use the same templates on five other wikis, and I want them all to conform. I've copied the new Template:WPlink and Template:WPlink/doc to these other wikis (I'll have to change the examples from "Orange pekoe" and "loose tea" to something more appropriate to those wikis), which also required copying some others like Template:Documentation and Template:Tocright, and put in the necessary redirects from Template:Wikilink. I'm going to have to do the same with the other templates I added here when I added Template:Wikilink. -- BruceG 14:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Wikialink/doc I created a documentation page for Template:Wikialink, and it seems to work on here. But on w:c:cheese: (and in fact on 4 other wikis!) it does not seem to italicize the contents of the field, "wiki name," as it does on here. Is there something that differs from wiki to wiki that could cause this, that I do not know about? -- BruceG 01:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) You need to add the following to MediaWiki:Wikia.css on each of the wikis where the tags are not working: /* Fix tags in Wikia skin */ var { font-style: italic; } /* END Fix tags in Wikia skin */ That’ll do it. The reason defining tags is required with the Oasis skin, whereas it is not required for the Monobook skin, is that Wikia overlooked its inclusion when creating the Oasis skin. Let me know if you have any problems with this. — SpikeToronto 07:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S. After you add this code to MediaWiki:Wikia.css, be sure to clear your cache. At the top of the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page are instructions for how to clear the cache depending on your browser. — SpikeToronto 07:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I can't do that on one of the five wikis — the page is locked and I havden't yet gotten Admin rights on that one, though I have an adoption request in — but it works on the other four. -- BruceG 13:56, February 27, 2012 (UTC) The above discussions are somewhat too technical for me :) Jackiespeel 10:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) More correctly - I can follow the narrative but not the programming. Jackiespeel 13:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC)